Someday, spring will come, and ice will melt
by Subaru-chan
Summary: A short story for each character in the Ice-Cold Demon's Tale. No spoilers so far. and no interest whatsoever in the summary, I know. Comment, please?
1. Chapter 1: Blood

**_Vegetables (Childish) – Blood_**

Blood sat down, or rather slumped on the chair in front of the table. And frowned. That was a hindrance. He was a demon and needed no food to survive; vital energy every now and then was enough to keep him alive. He had lived 60 years in a cave with just a few humans and rats, after all. That was not tasty, but at least it was safe to eat. No really, three meals a day were no more than luxury to a demon like him.

So why the hell did he have to eat that?

- Blood, we've been through this already, began the redhead boy in front of him, guessing his thought.

Blood knew Ishuca couldn't understand the utter absurdity of this situation. He, one of the four most powerful demons, who reigned upon the wild and rough territory of the North, was sitting in front of a table and preparing himself for meal. In front of him, there was the most appetizing food a demon could dream of, and a little of something green that barely looked edible, and that tasted even less edible.

And he was going to eat the latter.

That was nonsense.

The most appetizing food a demon could dream of had an indulgent smile and picked a bit of the green thing with a fork.

- C'mon, now, Blood, just a little. Aaaah…

- Aaaah, Blood heard himself repeating. A long experience had taught him it was no use trying to say no to Ishuca.

- See? That's yummy, isn't it?

- No, it's not, Blood retorted, sulking.

No, not sulking. Of course Blood wasn't sulking. He was an adult responsible demon; there was no way he'd be acting so childishly. No way. He wasn't pouting, either. He was facing the ordeal without so much as a blink.

- Don't be mad, Blood. You need vegetables to grow up properly.

- To WHAT?

- I know you are grown up already, Blood, but I've always wanted to say that, Ishuca replied with his most sunny smile.

Which led Blood to face a dilemma: should he go on showing his total displeasure to probably no avail, or should he surrender –once more-, eat the cursed distasteful vegetables and benefit of the hurtful delight of Ishuca's content face? After a while of unnoticed quandary, he realized none of the options would allow his pride to remain unharmed. Provided he still had something like 'pride'. Whatever. He had done so many things already that were far from demon-like. So many things he would have regarded as degrading a few decades ago. He had even befriended a priest. And to make matters worse, he didn't regret anything he had done since he had met Ishuca.

No, there was one thing he did regret, he thought, staring at Ishuca as the boy carried the plates in the kitchen. He regretted very deeply to have wounded Ishuca. The more he thought about it, the more he regretted. Those four claw scars had many meanings. They meant that at some point, he had failed to protect Ishuca. That his true nature was always hidden somewhere inside, his demon nature that regarded Ishuca as food. But also, that by his side, Ishuca hadn't always been 'happy'. At that time, he had looked on the verge of tears. Not only his back had been hurt. Lately he had known misery again, and it had been a hair's breadth, because once again, Blood had been about to fail protecting him. So far, they had been able to manage it one way or another. Ishuca was still able to smile and it made this smile even more priceless. But some day may come, when Ishuca would endure such pain, such despair, worse than anything, worse than death, to the point of turning him mad, something so terrible that it would break him. Blood didn't know exactly why, when, what would happen then, what would it mean for Ishuca to be truly 'broken'. And he never wanted to find out. He never wanted that day to come. That day when he would think, 'If only I hadn't brought Ishuca along'. 'If only I had let him live peacefully among his kind.' 'If only…I hadn't met Ishuca.' 'If only…'

_If only I had let him die __serenely. _

The day when he would become devastatingly aware of the fact that a demon and a human can't achieve happiness together.

He stood up, pain throbbing in his chest, and headed to the kitchen. All of a sudden, not seeing Ishuca made him feel anguish.

He reached the door of the kitchen. Ishuca was right there, turning his back on him, washing plates and mumbling a stirring song. Blood approached, silent. Ishuca didn't even notice_. I could be someone else. I could be trying to hurt him._ So fragile, so defenceless. Unguarded. All of a sudden, the meter or so that separated them became unbearable to Blood. He dashed forward and wrapped his arms around Ishuca's shoulders. The boy jumped in surprise.

'Blood?'

'Just a little bit more. Don't…Just stay here.'

Ishuca fell silent and huddled against Blood. He waited for the demon's heart to beat less fast, for his breath to be calmer.

'Blood, what's wrong?' he asked, somehow figuring it wasn't the vegetables.

Blood didn't know what to answer. He didn't want the boy to be worried. He knew Ishuca didn't want to be a burden to Blood, let alone to worry him. He didn't want the boy to blame himself. And, yet, he meant it from the bottom of himself. 'If the two of us could go somewhere safe.' But no place in the world seemed safe enough. There would always be demons to see Ishuca as a prey, and priests to consider him a tool. There would always be people scheming to part them. He almost wished he could take the boy away from the world, like a flower in a greenhouse, forever pure and sheltered. Safe. Where no one would ever harm him. That was not possible, of course. That wouldn't do. He couldn't force Ishuca to depend on him only. He couldn't deprive Ishuca of everything, of everyone. And yet, unless he did, he could never be a hundred percent sure that the boy was secure. Even if he did, for himself was a danger to Ishuca.

'Blood' Ishuca said softly. 'Blood.'

His calm voice, gentle tone, soothed a bit of Blood's uneasiness. That's right, Ishuca

'I'm here.'

Was here. Now, at that moment, Ishuca was here, warm, smiling, alive.

'What's wrong, Blood?'

Wrong. Nothing was wrong now. Tomorrow either, as far as he could tell. Tomorrow could be as bright as it might be dark. There was no point in brooding over a danger that had no reality yet. Ishuca was happy now. Together with him, in the house he had grown in, Ishuca felt no worry. Ishuca's hand on his forearm. Ishuca's head on his shoulder. Ishuca's back against his chest. Ishuca…is here. That alone, after all, was enough.

The boy struggled to turn over and face Blood.

'Don't worry, Blood. I had you eat really bitter things, I know, that's my fault. But now, I'll prepare something really scrumptious for you, so that you smile again and forget it. So it's okay. Ne?'

He had a tender smile, and Blood had the feeling that there was a hint of old sadness…or maybe, of old remorse in that smile. Maybe it wasn't just that in Ishuca's simple and immediate vision of life, there were no more than sour vegetables to worry them. Maybe Ishuca knew.

And in any cases, Ishuca was right.

'Yeah…it's okay. Never mind', he muttered, releasing the boy.

Later in the night, Blood soundlessly climbed the stairs, opened carefully Ishuca's room's door, tiptoed in. He looked at the boy; the starlight was bright enough for him to see Ishuca's peaceful sleeping face, surrounded by coppery hair. He ran the tip of his fingers on the boy's wild locks, on his forehead, on his closed eyelid and long eyelashes, on his soft cheek, on his parted lips. Then he smiled. The boy mumbled something in his sleep, something about blue flying strawberries, and turned over. The demon arranged the blankets on his narrow shoulders. And left silently.


	2. Chapter 2: Ishuca

**_Ice (Nameless) – Ishuca_**

Ishucachan clenched his numb little fingers around the shovel's handle. It was annoying, his breath made white by the cold covered his huge glasses with pale, opaque steam, but Ishucachan knew that if he took them off, he would probably lose his way and end up in some hole, and the Miss of the orphanage would be very worried. It was wrong to worry the nice miss that take such good care of him, even though he was a forgotten child, without parents to give him a birthday or a name. That's what said the madam sometimes. 'Poor kid, he has not even a name…' The child didn't know what they meant. Of course he had a name, he thought in wonder. He was Ishucachan. Cain and the nice miss always called him that.

And just this morning, the nice miss said: 'Good morning, Ishuca-chan!' then 'Sanjeechan, it's your turn to clear the ground.' But of course, the tall brown-haired boy, the elder of the dormitory, had put the shovel in sleepy Ishucachan's little hands and said, 'Heard? Hurry up!' So maybe only the kind Miss Nurse called him that. Maybe it was a nickname, and that was why the other boys never called him. They said 'Hey, you' or 'Hey, the brat'. And then 'Go clear the ground!'

Clear the ground. From November to March, the little orphanage, far in the north, was submerged by ice and snow, and the kids had to clear it. The people in the orphanage said that evil creatures might be hiding in the white snow. Hideous things that sometimes stole a child, who would be found a few days later lifeless in a block of ice.

Ishucachan had a hard time imagining that evil creatures could hide in something pure and beautiful like snow. He had a hard time picturing such thing as 'evil creature', to begin with. They had to be terribly beautiful, with graceful yet strong bodies, and pale faces, and eyes that seemed translucent, he dreamt. With wings like clouds, and movements that looked like falling rain. Beautiful. Just like the snow. He was more afraid of the snow than of whatever was hiding in it. Because he had very bad eyesight, whenever the snow turned the world in white infinity, he always got lost. Sometimes he felt like the snow was trying to take him away. Now and then he'd wake up, completely numb, whereas the nice miss was rubbing him with a blanket. 'You fell again, Ishuca-chan, you were almost covered with snow!' Ishucachan never remembered the moment when he fell in a hole or got trapped, so all he could notice is that ice was something that made people unhappy.

It was wrong to make people unhappy, Ishucachan believed. So this time, I won't fall, I won't trip. He pushed the heavy shovel in the hostile snow and removed one more step worth of blankness, under which was the stone of the alley. As he shovelled up more and more snow, his mind began to wander in the pale immensity in front of him. It looked like the end of the world, where there was no border between sky and ground. In this end of the world, there were evil pure creatures to which he was not to give his name. But I have no name, though Ishucachan, a bit puzzled. They said I had no name. They can't steal me, because there's nothing to steal. What has no name has no existence either, Ishucachan knew that. When you befriend someone, you tell them how to call you, so that you can come when it's needed. A family name shows that you are related to some people, and belong to them. But if you have no name…

'Ishucachan! Ishucachan!'

The voice belonged to the nice Miss, who was waving her hand at him.

'There's someone that wants to see you!'

She grabbed his gloved tiny hand and dragged him to the main building. 'Ishucachan! Hurry up, it's important!'

She took him in the office where only adults usually entered. There was a rather old lady sat in an armchair, or at least, Ishucachan supposed she was old, since she had wrinkles; but somehow, her vivid eyes and smile seemed so young he couldn't tell. The madam of the orphanage said, 'Lake Sierra-san, this is your grandson Ishuca.'

Ishuca understood she was talking of him, and was a bit hurt that she didn't recall his name, although he didn't even had a full one. 'But madam' he said timidly, 'my name is Ishucachan…' Then the old lady and the madam laughed, and the nice miss tousled his fire-coloured hair. The madam was still grinning when she said, 'today, Ishucachan, is an important day. This lady is your grandmother.' Ishucachan looked at her. 'Excuse me… She is a beautiful and elegant lady but, I don't mean to be rude but, she is not very grand…', he said, blushing at his own boldness. This caused another burst of laugh. Ishucachan was starting to think he should definitely remain silent until it was over. 'Grandmother means' said the old lady with a pleasant clear voice, 'that I am the mother of your mother.' Ishuca flushed to the point of being the same colour as his hair. 'Ibegyourpardon' he mumbled, staring at the carpet as if it was the most remarkable thing he ever had the chance to see. When he dared to raise his eyes, the old lady was looking at him fondly, and he felt a sudden desire to rest his head on her lap. That's when he grasped the second part of the word 'grandmother'. Mother. That was related to family. His grandmother?

'Therefore' the madam went on, 'she has come to take you in her house, who will become yours, and to share her name with you.' Ishucachan didn't hear what followed. He knew some children were sometimes given a name and a house, like his dear friend Cain. Cain was a very kind person. He always defended Ishucachan and even did chores in his place at times, even though Ishucachan told him not to. They had had a lot of fun together. Ishucachan trusted and loved Cain a lot, and it seemed natural to him that people loved him too. It was natural that a child as kind, as brave, as clever as Cain was adopted by nice parents. But Ishucachan never hoped someone would ever choose him, since not even the creatures-people of the snow cared to take away the easy prey he was. He never thought it was unfair that he had no one to care and no place to go, and not even a name to be called with. He merely accepted that he was not worth such happiness. And now, that elegant lady had come especially for him. She had asked to see him, Ishucachan the little one, and no other. He tried to say thank you and felt like he was about to cry. That's no good, I can't cry now, the lady will think I'm not happy and she'll leave! Fortunately, the nice miss saved him. 'Ishucachan, shouldn't you prepare your things?' Ishucachan dashed out, ran to the dormitory, knowing that most of what he possessed, he was wearing it at the moment. He sat on the bed, a bit bewildered. He wondered if the lady was a creature-person of ice. After all, her hair was the colour of snow. But Ishucachan knew he was bewitched already. He would follow her to the end of the world, to the invisible border between sky and earth.

It was indeed a long way to 'home', but not to that point. After a few days, Ishucachan hadn't been eaten and assumed he wouldn't be. 'We'll be home soon, Ishuca. It will be your home, and you will be my child', she said. She held his hand in hers, guiding him through the snow. She smiled warmly at him, but Ishucachan could feel a hint of sorrow in her smile. But he knew that it would be even sadder to ask. 'I will give you my name. It's a bit long, but I love it and treasure it, because it was given to me by someone I love. I hope you will do so, as well. You promise?' Ishucachan promised wholeheartedly. He knew a promise was a serious thing that can hurt people when it's broken, but he also knew he could only cherish a name given to him by a fairy grandmother-lady.

'So now, _Ishucachan, _your name is Ishuca Lake Sierra Vise Ell.'

'Lake Sierra Vise Ell', he repeated. In the white snow, in the warmth of the lady's proximity, it seemed even more eerie and even more precious, as if the wind could take it away.

'That's it. That's us. And 'Ishuca', it's you only.'

'Ishuca. Thank you so much, lady grandmother.'

The elder woman laughed again, but this time Ishuca didn't feel stupid. The lady's laugh was the most pleasant thing he had ever heard. So he'd talk and made her laugh again, so maybe he would deserve the affection he received.

'Ba-chan will suffice, Ishuca.'

'Did you take the 'chan' part of my name to add it on yours, Ba-chan?' the boy asked, delighted with that favour. Causing more laughing that delighted him even more.

Ishuca paced in the house like a kitten discovering a new territory. There was a huge room with a large bed for him upstairs, and a big tub in the bathroom, and a lovely kitchen, and cushions on the chairs, and many many books with colourful pictures, and pretty things on shelves, decorated lamps, and a sofa. He was about to launch the exploration of the cellar, when Ba-chan grabbed him in extremis by the collar of his coat. 'You'll have plenty of time to see there later, Ishuca, the house isn't going anywhere! You'll catch a cold if you don't take a bath.' Once bathed, dried, warmed up, and cloaked in soft pyjamas –pyjamas he was lost in, since Ba-chan didn't figure out she'd be back with such a small child-,

Ishuca sat on Ba-chan's lap, focusing on stopping his legs from swinging as she combed his damp hair. After a while, she stopped, and hugged him close. The child stared a while at the flames in the fireplace, daydreaming. It felt good to be here. The fireplace itself was a marvel. He wondered if there were creatures-people in the fire as well, since the flames seemed to dance like living beings. When he looked up at his grandma to ask her, she had those poignant eyes again. She looked through the window into the dark night, and despite the warmth in the house, Ishuca felt a bit cold inside. As if there was ice around his grandma's heart, and it was passing to him. He didn't know what to say, and he didn't want to do anything awkward, so he curled up and remained here motionless, trying his best to share his own bliss to his one dear person. But it seemed he had not the power to heal such wounds.

So that night, in his vast bed, Ishuca looked at the sky and prayed to the pale moon, 'O-tsuki-sama, give me the power to melt ice.'


	3. Chapter 3: Ishuca & Blood

Spring [Ishuca & Blood.]

_What if at that time, Blood had come too late?_

Ishuca glanced right and left, and right again. _A way out. I need a way out… I can't…escape…_ The tall man stared at him with frighteningly empty eyes, and pronounced coldly. 'Ishuca Lake Sierra?' Ishuca barely managed to answer, as his whole brain analyzed the surroundings. _No way left, no way right… This bridge was too high for him to jump… There was no escape_…He felt a blast of panic. Ishuca had always been what others called 'naïve'. He'd trust just anyone. There had been a time when he would have greeted carelessly these three men. But not now. Now these men were threatening what he had grown so greedy for. They would take him away from Blood, and that only thought made Ishuca's blood and sweat go colder than ice. And paralyzed him. His whole mind called desperately a name his mouth could not. _Blood…help me!_

But no one came. Nothing moved. The tall priest was close now, and he laid a hand on Ishuca's shoulder, staring at the stone around his neck.

-You must understand that this man has been deceiving you. He is actually a demon, and his only interest in you is…

Ishuca did not understand what he said. Was he talking about Blood? The hand on his shoulder felt so heavy, so firm, imprisoning him. He managed to stammer: 'I'm fine, I don't need…'

- You do, Lake Sierra-san. You are in great danger. Please follow us to the temple.

The temple. Ishuca felt his whole body shake. The one place from where Blood could not take him back.

- No, I told you already, I…

-We are not planning on hurting you in any way, Lake Sierra-san. Your mind must be shadowed by that demon's lie, but please listen to us…

The man's voice, even though he did not seem to be lying, bore no compassion, no sympathy, no feeling whatsoever. Ishuca freed his shoulder and dashed toward the West end of the bridge. To where Blood would come back. To Wild-san's home. To where he'd be safe…

The ground came close at an astonishing speed and he felt pain. He'd tripped…no. He couldn't move. He stared at the priest in wonder, who was pointing his staff toward him. The man hoisted him effortlessly and put him on his horse.

-Please excuse my rude ways, Lake Sierra-san. I think you'll forgive me once you'll have understood what danger you just avoided.

- Let go! Let go, please, there's no…

Amace's cold eyes met his and he fell silent. The man pointed his staff to him again. Ishuca's head hung down on his chest. Unconscious.

When Blood crossed the bridge, a few minutes later, he didn't notice that one of the stone he'd walked on was glowing faintly in the fading day.

When Ishuca opened his eyes, he saw no window. No face he knew watching him sleeping. A stone ceiling, stone walls, a stone bed on which he was laying, under a thin cover, a blurred door. He blinked. His view became neater. Where…His memories came back. The temple. He was…no way, he was in the temple, that was no good, he had to… He stood up. His whole body was stiff and numb, and his head ached terribly. He sat down on the bed, waiting for the cell to stop spinning around him. The door. He had to get out, now. Blood would be worried. He staggered to the door and pushed him with all the strength he had left. The door didn't move.

He was locked up. He couldn't go out. He couldn't meet Blood. He felt cold. Not only because of the cool stone under his bare feet. 'Let me out…You can't do that…let me…'

The door moved slightly, and for a split second, Ishuca felt a thread of hope, as if it had answered his call. Then someone with the satisfied air of someone that feels important, entered.

_It's not Blood._

- Pleased to meet you, Ishuca Lake Sierra. I am the head priest Eigi from the temple of the west.

_I don't care, I want to see Blood. _

- I'm terribly sorry that such a thing should have happened to one of the people we try to protect.

_If you're sorry then free me, then let me out, then give me back to him…_

- Especially you, Ishuca-sama. You may not be aware of it, as this demon must not have told you, but you hold a priceless strength inside of your body. Such a strength that we can only thank God for not letting it be used by this filthy creature.

_You're wrong, you're wrong, Blood told me, Blood is not a 'creature'…_

- Of course, whatever he may have told you, this power is the only reason why he brought you along. He planned to use you and probably to eat you later on, Ishuca-sama. But do not be afraid.

_Afraid?_

-There is nothing threatening you anymore. We shall protect you no matter what, hence please be appeased.

I'm not afraid. I can't. Because it's no use to be afraid in front of you. He told me.

_Right, I'll wait. I'll hold on. Until Blood's here, until he comes to me. I won't cry, I swear. _

_Dakara kowakunai. Zettai. _

-Ishuca-sama, I would have loved to let you rest more, after such a misfortune. But we lack time; the temple, thus all the humans, are in danger. A kekkai has been broken, and we need more strength than we possess in order to restore it.

_Strength?_

- To put it simply, we need you, Ishuca-sama. For you only can save us form these beasts' doing.

_Don't call me 'Ishuca'. _

- I'll repeat it one more time, Wild. Listen carefully, 'cause it'll be the last.

Blood's voice was very composed, in total contrast with the scene. Wild's living room could have been called 'ruins'; the floor was covered with wooden bits of chairs, pieces of tables and rags of anything made of fabric that was around. The whole furniture was shattered at their feet.

- Where the hell is Ishuca?

As Wild remained silent, the window behind him exploded.

- I said WHERE?

Rapunzel couldn't stand it any longer. He dashed between Blood and Wild, and as his eyes crossed Blood's, which were burning with sheer hatred, he wished there'd still be something living around there in a few minutes, because it was far from sure.

- Blood-sama, please calm down…

- Shaddup, Rapunzel!! The only reason why this traitor's still alive is because he knows what the fuck happened. But I swear you, if anything, even a scratch, happened to Ishuca, I'll take care of you even if I have to chase you to the end of the world.

- Blood-sama…

Rapunzel sighed. There would be no need to chase them to the end of the world, since anyway there was not even an 'elsewhere' for them anymore.

- As unfortunate as it is, I think the place where Ishuca-san is is rather obvious.

- The temple, Blood breathed. You sent him right to the temple. You…!

He seized his sword and for a split second Rapunzel thought everything was about to end. But Blood was already away, out of the house, of the kekkai, far in the forest, his blade gleaming pale in the moonlight like a flash.

Ishuca's wrists hurt. Hurt so badly. A thin chain of letters he couldn't read was wrapped around them, and he felt the spell worming inside him, searching every bit of power in his blood, slowly tracking to his heart. To the very source of boundless power.

It has been a short fight. He had said he didn't wish to help them, that Blood wasn't threatening them. The dark-skinned tall man, Amace-san, had then come and put a piece of cloth on his mouth. Something with a very strong smell. Then the world had sunk in black. And now here he was, weaker even than before. To make the matter worse, the door was firmly locked and guarded by two men. Couldn't he use his brain, just once, to be a bit less useless? Couldn't he do something right? Couldn't he get out alone, without needing Blood to take extreme risks for him?

He raised his arm above him, staring at the delicate lettering around it. He didn't think that the process would kill him. These people were priests protecting people from demons. They were merely taking whatever strength was needed. They thought he was still bewitched by the beautiful devil creature. They thought he was half crazy, and they pitied him. And they were using him.

He was so exhausted he could barely move. The spell took away all his energy, leaving him barely enough to breathe and remain conscious. He didn't want to fall asleep, no matter what they said. He knew that he couldn't lie if he slept. Ishuca's main force was to be able of lying to himself. To convince himself of anything. Right now, even as his whole body shivered at the idea of not being able to meet Blood, to be here forever, he was not afraid. He was not sad. He would not cry.

As long as he could lie. As long as his eyes remained open, and he pretended to be fine.

Pretending to not be aware of the fact that no one could save him.

Rapunzel leaned against the wall, almost surprised that it didn't collapse. He had known for a while that this couldn't last much longer, that some crisis was coming. But he never expected it to be this sudden. Blood had rushed in, breaking down the door, and then everything had fallen apart. Rapunzel had come out at the thunder-like sound, oblivious of his state, and Wild had seen him. And now… now their little house was upside down, and they were lucky not to be in the same condition, now Wild stared at his dark-coloured hair in bewilderment, now nothing was like before. Well, at least, he could settle one matter now.

- Wild, this may not be the right moment but there's something I have to tell you.

Wild tensed and waited for the final blow. Maybe at least Rapunzel would be fine. Maybe if he freed him, Rapunzel could go before Blood come back. As for himself…Anyway Blood would come to finish him up soon, so he was ready.

Blood grabbed the shoulder of the pale-haired kid of the temple, looking far less classy and far scarier than the last time he came.

- You, he said in a low voice. Get me Sellghi. Now.

- But, Mr, Sellghi-dono is…

- I said go get him. Tell him that it's the same guy than before and that I'll make this place a desert if he's not here in thirty seconds.

Leo gulped and ran toward the temple. He was not supposed to disturb monks just because a stranger was asking, but he'd rather be scolded and punished for a month than having to turn that man down.

- What is it again, can't you do anything without me? Sellghi began in an annoyed voice.

And he fell silent as soon as he saw Blood's face.

When his instinct had turned him into a pure beast, he was still less frightening than now. The only fact that he had controlled himself and not made a mess of the whole city yet was a miracle.

The demon grabbed his collar.

- You and your goddamns mates, who do you think you are?

- Wha-?

- Ishuca, he breathed. Ishuca's somewhere inside your fucking temple.

- What do you mean? Can't be, you let Amace…

- I came too late, they'd taken him already and there's nothing I could do to help him.

All of a sudden, Blood's eyes shifted from sheer anger to throbbing pain and guilt.

- I have to take him back, but I can't enter the temple. He told me not to kill anyone. I don't know what to do.

Something like madness shone in his clear eyes.

- I'll get him back anyway, got it? You better find a very good idea!

Sellghi tried to look composed.

-Please put me back on the ground, and stop making a fool of yourself. Ishuca-san is definitely not in danger in the temple, but you are for sure, as it is. They're most probably waiting for you with spells and blades ready. And your being here yelling most likely makes the matter worse. You won't help Ishuca-san by being caught and sealed away in ice thicker than ever.

- But then what should I do? Do you expect me to sit here and wait?

Sellghi sighed. Here it goes again, he thought. Am I not supposed to serve the temple? Those two, they are really…

- Listen. That's what we're going to do.

-Ishuca-san?

Ishuca barely moved. He couldn't. He didn't want to see another person that would not be Blood.

The walls he had built around his mind were cracking. They would collapse, soon. He had become more and more dependant. He truly, sincerely needed Blood so much, and to be here powerless…was rushing him to madness. The idea that Blood couldn't enter the temple was worming its way through all the reassuring lies he was lulling himself with.

An unknown face appeared between him and the ceiling. A young man with dark hair, the kind of person you would tell about whatever's unhappy in your life because he'd definitely find a way to cheer you up.

-Ishuca-san, please answer me. I'm here to help you…

_I know, I know, but you're wrong, I don't need your help, I don't need to be saved from Blood, I need to be saved by Blood…_

- I'll get you out of here, Ishuca-san. Just wait a bit. Hold on, okay? I'm sent by a guy called Sellghi. You know him, right?

The young man's voice was very low now, as he uttered an important secret, and at the same time, comforting, as if he sincerely took pity of Ishuca. The boy wondered what he looked like, to arouse such feelings. He did not want to worry Blood but…

- Sellghi?

-Yeah, Sellghi, a shiny on top person that'd remind you of a small square box. Ah, by the way, I'm Yuuza, and I'm just-a-cook. You wanna eat something?

The young man followed Ishuca's look toward the untouched bread.

-Hey, you should eat. You look like you're going to break in half. Well, do as you like and get ready, Tonight, look like you're so ill you're about to die. Pretend your stomach aches or something. I brought you some food that should make you convincingly unwell provided you eat something before. I'm sorry about that, but the priests aren't dumb, especially not the scary one, Amace-sama, so you'll need to be very very credible. Listen, I can't stay much longer. The guard only let me in because fortunately someone told him you'd be given food. Well, good luck.

The young man left before Ishuca could react.

He stared at the food, a bit puzzled. Then at the door. Sellghi-san…?

He reached to the plate, and ate. Slowly. It tasted good. Anything that would bring him back to Blood tasted good.

It tasted…treacherously good.

Rapunzel had been in Wild's arms for a while now, but the sorcerer didn't seem about to let go of him. That was alright. More than alright. He could have remained here forever, in the devastated living room, resting near Wild's heart. It was such a relief, it took away any strength he had. It was definitely not easy for a human to find happiness with a demon, he mused, but it was not impossible either.

Blood had lived for two centuries. Two whole centuries of boredom. One day was of no importance, and generally so empty that by the time the sunrise was over, the sunset seemed to begin. Among the demons of the west, then among the demons of the north…it had made no change. Even when he had woken up in a cave, trapped in ice, sixty years ago…well, he wasn't happy, but he wasn't desperate either. Not as if he had lost much.

To lose. That's the whole point. Nothing important was at stake back then. Whatever they did, they couldn't take much. Not that he was unhappy, he was bored. Empty. He had nothing to lose.

Now he had. A red-haired boy that he once thought was an idiot, before to find out that he was beautiful, and kind, and that he loved him. It was strange, in a way. Two centuries had meant nothing to him. He had the feeling that he was born only when he met Ishuca. Before, there was meaningless existence during 220 years. But Ishuca…Ishuca was a tiny meaningless little pink thing just 18 years ago. Eighteen years had been enough to turn one more useless human brat into Ishuca. And less than one year had been enough for Ishuca to turn him into what he was now.

Which is to say, a demon anxiously waiting in the night, on the rooftops of Offruth. The night was quiet. If it remained quiet until tomorrow morning, he'd kill Sellghi, slaughter all his fucking comrades and reduce the temple until to a handful of sand. And he'd get Ishuca back.

Fortunately for Sellghi, a light suddenly shone somewhere in the temple, then two, then three. It had started. Blood jumped to another roof, right to the left side of the temple of Offruth.

Ishuca writhed, his hands clenched on his stomach, as his whole organism struggled to vomit something. His face was tense with pain, his eyes scalding with tears and his forehead burning with fever. A cry of pain slipped out his mouth. Another crisis.

The first one had been so violent. He was waiting, sitting on the bed. Waiting for what, he wasn't sure. Then all of a sudden, everything he had eaten during the past few years had rushed out his stomach with a burst of pain so brutal it made him dizzy. His guard had heard the noise, then panicked a bit, woke up all the priests around until Eigi-sama reluctantly gave the order to take the struggling and shaking boy to the infirmary.

Ishuca had barely noticed they hoisted him on a stretcher. He felt completely empty, echoes of pain running through him. He felt cold, and exhausted. And now the pain was coming back. His stomach was thrashing about, trying to empty itself without noticing it was already. He had already been ill before, pain inside wasn't unknown to him. But he didn't remember having ever felt so unwell. To the point he almost wished he'd faint.

No. He couldn't faint, no way. He had to keep that in mind: it was a plan. His only chance to escape. He couldn't remember exactly what the plan was, but as soon as there'd be an opening, he'd run. Ishuca put all his strength in focusing on the way out.

The two priests that held the stretcher then reached an open-air gallery, long, a bit more than two meters above the ground.

Now.

Just as he thought that and jumped out of the stretcher, he noticed something the color of gold, on a nearby rooftop. Something the colour of light, like a flash of pure beauty. Blood, he told himself, and he felt overwhelming happiness and relief splashing through his worn-out body. And he jumped off the gallery's railing. He felt a burst of pain, both from his leg and from his stomach as he hit the ground. The shouts and calls he heard from above prompted him to stand up and begin to run. Farther from the temple, closer to Blood. He heard voices right behind him and knew he couldn't do it. He had lost. He was too weak. His face hit hard on the damp grass. He had fallen again. He tried to rise. None of his exhausted limbs would obey him. He was breathless. They'd catch him, they'd catch him, they'd…

Something pulled him up, and his head hit something hard. Then a regular, though rapid sound echoed in his ears. A familiar sound he had been listening to many nights, right before to sleep.

Blood's heartbeat. Blood's scent. Blood's warmth.

He felt so overflowed by feelings that his head went spinning. He buried his face in Blood's chest and grabbed what he thought was Blood's shoulder. That can't be, he knew it. It may just be a new form of his lie. After all, he had strange powers that seemed to make true everything he wished. So maybe he had just gone raving mad, and was alone in a dark cell in the labyrinth of the temple, persuaded that Blood was holding him because it was the only way for his mind not to shatter. Whether it was real, whether it was a hallucination, it was okay. Even if he was just imagining Blood was here, if that was all he could have from now on, he'd gratefully accept it.

Blood felt Ishuca's weak clench and sped up. He jumped and ran across the roofs, to the forest, to where they could hide, to where Ishuca would be safe. The boy in his arms felt terribly fragile and thin, as if he was about to break. He ran, leapt, from trees to the ground, from cliffs to the sky and ground again, as fast as the wind, as fast as the light, so fast that maybe he could catch up with time itself, and erase all those things that should never have happened. He paused on a branch, deep in the woods. There were no voices, no torches, no one that seemed to be after them anymore. Just the silence of the night. The lights of Offruth were long gone behind him. He got his breath back. He could feel Ishuca's exhaustion and utterly bad state through their skins and clothes. Just hiding in the woods couldn't do. Toei was far away and cold. The caves in the West were no better than the woods. Think. Somewhere warm, somewhere safe. He felt the key on his chest's skin. Ishuca's house. Of course…No, it would be under watch. They'd find them in no time. Not that Blood was worried about that, he knew those priests were no match for him. But he wasn't sure of what he could do to those people who had taken Ishuca away and mistreated him. He knew he could kill them. And he had promised.

To Wild's house, then. Not exactly safe, but at least he could properly take care of Ishuca there. He'd be extra careful, and everything would be alright. They'd leave tomorrow morning, he'd carry Ishuca to Toei. Yes, there he would be safer. After…that was another problem. Right. He prepared to go west, when he felt Ishuca grip him tighter.

'Blood', the boy whispered, his voice shaking.

'I'm here, Ishuca. Look, I'm here.' Blood answered in the gentlest voice he could manage, raising the boy's face so that their eyes meet. 'You're safe now. It's okay.'

'B-Blood' Ishuca obviously made great efforts to just talk. 'Y-you said that…that if I was afraid or felt like cr…crying…I just had to…come to you…'

He's here. Ishuca knew it now. There was no way he could fake those caring eyes. His chest was burning with genuine relief, and yet he felt the cold core of retrospective fear, because he had been so close to be somewhere else. Somewhere far from Blood. So close, a hair's breadth.

'Yeah, I said that. I'm here, Ishuca, you don't have t…'

'I'm afraid, Blood. I'm scared, I…thought I'd…you…I…'

Tears ran down his pale cheeks, overflowing his huge wide open eyes, blocking his words in his throat. Blood held him tighter and tighter, to the point he could barely breathe, burying the boy's face in his shoulder, stroking his head. 'Got it. I'm here with you, Ishuca. It's okay if you cry.'

Ishuca's whole body shook with a sob, the first in ages. His hot tears soon drenched Blood's shirt as he cried desperately, frantically, huddled up in his arms, releasing all his pain, all his fear, because he had been so near the complete horror of losing Blood.

He couldn't remember having ever cried like that, abandoning himself completely to the flow of tears, that weren't really painful, when someone was here to dry them.

Blood caressed Ishuca's silky hair again and again, whispering reassuring words in his ear, answering his every anxious call, cradling him gently, sharing his warmth with him. Enclosing him in a restful cocoon where he could heal in peace. He held him until Ishuca's tears ran dry, until his sobs became less and less frequent. Until the boy's body relaxed completely in his arms. He rested his head on Ishuca's, waiting, feeling the boy's breath on his neck's damp skin. They remained here motionless a while, then Blood carefully rose, and walked slowly, oblivious to everything but Ishuca's sleep.

Rapunzel was the first to see them come, Ishuca soundly sleeping in Blood's arms, and he hoped for a split second that somehow, they had come back to a few days ago, when Blood had entered this very living room, smiling, asking if they could stay overnight.

At this moment Blood didn't smile. He was obviously relieved, but also worried. Ishuca in his arms looked half-lifeless, half-asleep, and he was dreadfully pale, his face drenched with sweats and tears, eyes underlined by dark circles. And Blood didn't ask anything. He walked across the broken down living room, toward the nearest room, and close the door behind him.

'Blood-sama, may I go in?'

Silence. Rapunzel wasn't expecting to be welcome. He had made up his mind, anyway, and he wasn't going to apologize for what Wild had done. Because it was their shared fault, because he didn't think Wild was wrong to begin with, and because he knew that he would have handed Ishuca to the temple himself if it has been needed. So he wouldn't apologize.

But that didn't mean he had no interest at all in Ishuca. He was his valuable friend, and he regretted that he was hurt. He didn't think Ishuca would blame him, or Wild, or resent them. He hoped so, at least. Come what may, he thought. I owe Ishuca-san explanations and I will give them.

'Blood-sama, it's Rapunzel, I'd like to see Ishuca-san…I brought water and food.'

'Come in' said a low voice inside. '_Rapunzel_.' Blood allowed him in the kekkai with the key of his name.

Rapunzel pushed the door open with his shoulder, careful not to drop the plate he bore.

Ishuca was lying in the bed, wrapped from toes to ears in blankets, his tainted shirt and coat piled up on the floor. Blood was sitting on a chair beside him, his sword drawn on his knees, with a blade-like glow in the eyes. Manifestly ready to tear into pieces whoever would have been stupid enough to threaten Ishuca.

Rapunzel sighed. 'Just calm down, Blood-sama. He isn't in danger anymore, right?'

'That's not so sure.'

'Blood-sama, we aren't about to call the temple here. They'd say we're hiding you and it'd just make matters worse for us…'

Wild's voice reached them from the living room he was doing his best to fix.

'If you don't trust us, Blood, you should consider keeping an eye on me and coming to the living room. There's a kekkai around the precious brat anyway, correct?'

Blood looked a while at Ishuca, then stood and followed Rapunzel out of the room, carefully closing the room behind him, his bare sword still set in his hand.

Wild glanced at the guarding position of the blond demon, and shrugged.

'As if you'd kill me, anyway. Softy.'

'I killed many before you, you should know.'

'Sure. But that was before the brat turned you into a nice puppy.'

So began the unavoidable war.

Rapunzel retreated in the kitchen. Those two had quite a lot of matters to take care of. There was also a high probability that the newly-fixed window would explode very soon. But that was kind of a relief. If Blood had just stayed with Ishuca overnight and then departed at dawn, then he would never have come back. Maybe someday, like this, Wild and Blood would be able to share a drink again.

Ishuca pushed carefully the door open, unsure of where he was. Blood wasn't here, but this didn't seem to be the temple. It looked much like Wild-san's house, but he wasn't sure of how they had arrived here. He wore Blood's shirt, or rather was lost in it, and both his mind and body were a bit staggering. He stood uncertain, half leaning against the door frame.

'Blood?'

'YOU SON OF A…'

An explosion prevented him from knowing who was the son of what, and a wave of tiny pieces of wood flooded the corridor.

'B…Blood?!'

Something that sounded like the violent meeting of two bare blades, or even of three or four bare blades drowned out his voice. Then, blast of lighting, someone yelling very very foul things and someone else answering in a mocking voice. As Ishuca attempted to find a convincing explanation that would include all those elements, an unknown beautiful person with pitch-black hair emerged from the darkness of the corridor.

'Ishuca-san, thank god, you're awake!'

'Ah, yes…But, err…'

What were you supposed to answer to someone that seems to know you well and to value you? 'Who are you' was probably rude and way too straightforward. But he couldn't just answer randomly, hoping that no one would notice…He pressed his mistreated brain in desperate search of a memory of someone with jet-black hair and eyes, that'd hold him dear enough to express such relief.

The young person put an end to his quandary with a charming smile.

'I'm Rapunzel, Ishuca-san.'

'Sorry, sorry, I…Rapunzel-san??'

A while after, Rapunzel concluded a briefer and much quieter explanation than the one taking place a few meters farther. He was seated a bit tense in the armchair of the room, in front of Ishuca that sat cross-legged on the bed, thoughtful. He could absolutely not say that Wild was wrong, and he couldn't apologize. He would have preferred that nothing happened, of course, but the way things ended up didn't seem so bad to him. As long as Wild remained…but to the boy, he could find nothing to say that he would be happy to hear.

'Rapunzel-san…That's terrible…'

Rapunzel tensed a bit more.

'I'm sorry…I didn't notice anything…You're so strong, Rapunzel-san, you bore this burden all alone…'

A dazzling smile enlightened his face.

'Fortunately you could settle it with Wild-san, it's great!'

Rapunzel smiled back. 'Yes…it's really, really great.'

The sound of something (someone?) hitting a wall with astonishing speed lead their attention back to what was happening in the next room.

'Do you think they'll soon be done?'

'Yes. I don't think there is any insult Blood-sama didn't use yet, and there must not be much left to break in the living room. They should go over to calmer talk now.'

They waited a while more, chatting. Rapunzel was relieved that in the end, he hadn't had to give up anything. He could sleep next to Ishuca-san after long heart-to-heart talks. He could tell Wild how precious a friend Ishuca was, and tell Ishuca how priceless Wild was. He could laugh and share and make cakes again. He hadn't to give up anything. So after all, the chains on their life, sealing them in that narrow space, was not that terrible regarding all he could have lost.

Then the door flung open and Blood appeared, out of breath, covered with light scratches and bruises, his hair and clothes a mess, a bit like a little boy that has been fighting – however, little boys usually didn't bear a long sword. He paused, startled, then looked like he was about to run to Ishuca and hold him, then paused again in the middle of his move, unsure of how to deal with damaged humans.

'You alright?' he asked in a soft voice, lowering his reaching arm, as if he could break Ishuca just by talking too loud.

'I'm fine, Blood.' Ishuca managed a reassuring smile. 'I'm alright'.

'Shouldn't you…rest?'

'I slept much already. Don't worry, Blood, I'm okay. Thanks for yesterday…or last time…for holding me, thanks. Err, I mean' he tried to correct, suddenly realizing that might be awkward 'I mean, I was really cold and I…and I was glad you…' his face flushed as it became more and more awkward. 'Thanks' he mumbled.

Blood had a relieved smile. Ishuca was like always. He had feared a bit, when Ishuca was sobbing sprawled on his shoulder, that he was really broken. That he would be changed, that his everlasting cheery mood might not return, that he'd have to walk under a darker sky. That in the end, even retrieving him, Blood hadn't been able to protect him. But Ishuca seemed not to be transformed by his short confinement. He did have recovered the ability to 'fear', but altogether, that was a rather sane thing. Healthier. That was better for him to cry, however painful those tears were to Blood, than to die smiling to the beast eating him up.

Wild entered the room wearily, looking exhausted but not seriously injured, to Rapunzel's relief.

'I told you to apologize to Ishuca!' Blood thundered.

'I'm sorry, kid', obediently apologized Wild, as he unnecessarily hugged the boy close, addressing a mocking smile to Blood.

'No, it's nothing…'

'I never said you had to do that!'

'Sorry, Blood, maybe I misunderstood.' Wild added with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4: Night

Moonlight (Fight) – Night.

The young demon waited for the sun to set, patiently. He had been in Toei for about three years now, but as far as he could tell, none of the inhabitants of this cold land seemed to have noticed him. That was no wonder. After about half of a century of life, when humans begin to wither, he was still small, a child by demon's standards. A lonely child, as the humans that happened to see him called him. Though not many humans crossed his path here, in Toei, which was rather a relief. For he was still young, hence weak, and a chance encounter with a priest, however low-rank the human maybe, could very well be fatal. He had already barely escaped a few, and had learnt to dread and hate the others. Fortunately, Nature –or maybe his unknown parents- had provided him an almost human shape, with dark skin and hair, and eyes even darker.

This darkness proved itself useful now that he had arrived in the wild mountains of Toei, where night lasts longer than anywhere else.

The whole world after sunset was his domain. Dark and silent as a shadow, he went over the black, friendly silhouettes of trees, hidden, secure in invisibility. Creature of the night, he hunted until sunrise.

Unknown to anyone. A shadow. He did not have a name, but he thought 'Shadow' could suit him. Dark, soundless, here, but not here. Unnoticed.

Maybe one did notice him, he mused. That older demon, with little horns and sharp eyes, and that was the colour of night as well. That demon seemed to notice everything. But he did nothing more. If he noticed the newcomer, he didn't try to fight him out of Toei. And the young demon thought that he probably always was like this. He'd just sit somewhere and observe the world. Because he had a place in that world. He did not need to hide or to fight for just his food. Unlike himself.

The sun struggled, spreading final fires of bloody light, and then sank in a colourful agony behind horizon. In minutes, the whole world sank after it. The moon spread its pale, soft light that was sufficient to guide the young demon. Tonight was his. It was time for him to fight for a place among the demons of the North, or die.

At sun's rebirth, he was back in the safety of his secret cave in the mountains, covered in blood that wasn't his, and a bit surprised to be still alive. His reflection in water showed him what he had become. A human-shaped dark demon, firm muscles under brown, moon-tanned skin, cunning fire in deep dark eyes. Not so weak that he had thought he was. It was his first fight with a demon, and he had won. Won the right to live one more day. Exhausted, he slumped on the stone and surrendered to slumber.

One by one, he won many days of life, and earned a name, 'Night'. Now he could come out under sunlight, acknowledged member of the demons of Toei, but that name reminded him of the time he belonged to. He had learnt the name of the others, as well. The one that never fights was called 'Geiss', for instance. Night believed he must be the leader of the North. So powerful that he was never challenged. And conversely Night went on putting up fights. He had never done anything else, so, as a mean to avoid boredom, he wrestled. And found out one day that he had become the leader of Toei. This wasn't so surprising, after all. Night was born far in the south, between two human big towns, Offruth and Rutheda, near a river constantly occupied by human ships. When he had come to himself for the first time, he was bathing in his human mother blood and overwhelmed by survival instinct. And from that point on, he had had to fight for his life. To run, to hide, to be cleverer, faster, stronger than whoever crossed his path, for everyone in the world was his foe. He was born struggling for survival, and was tougher than anyone here.

Everyone in Toei ended up being his opponent at least once. There had been no exception. Demons are not the type of creatures that would accept someone's command before they had ensured they were weaker. So why wouldn't Geiss challenge him? No matter how strong Night became, the horned demon remained uninterested. Did he consider himself so strong that Night was nothing but some kind of bug to him? Night could have challenged him, as he had always done, after all. But it bothered him. But he had to. Night would never be a leader if the older demon didn't recognize him to be so.

Night opted for a compromise. He stood still in front of Geiss and merely decreed:

-I'm the leader of Toei. You'll be under my rule from now on.

He felt a reasonless nervousness as the older one stared at him in silence, totally serious.

- Oh. Really. You beat Fear? he asked as though he was talking about the weather.

- Yeah, said Night, unsure of what he could add. That makes me the strongest here.

He felt dreadfully childish saying so.

- That's right, agreed Geiss.

_That's right__!?_ Night wondered if he was being laughed at. But Geiss seemed no ironical whatsoever. He was completely solemn, and at the same time, looked like he wondered what Night wanted of him exactly.

- So you'll agree with that, without even trying me? You might be stronger after all. You might not need to do what I say…

_What am I saying?? _

- Yeah, maybe. But then, if I beat you, it makes me the leader of Toei, right? Which I certainly don't want. So, _Night_, if we fight, either you're stronger and you beat me, or I'm stronger and I let you beat me. So why even bother?

Night didn't know if he should feel relieved, or frustrated, or offended. Looking at the feelings struggling on his face, Geiss smiled.

- If it reassures you, I'm quite sure you're stronger than I am. You look tough. You went through a lot, eh? You came from South, am I right? I watched you coming.

More feelings, shame, rage, and total bewilderment popped up on Night's face. If his skin hadn't been tanned, he'd be all red from the effort. 'Yeah, I was born between Offruth and Rutheda…' was all he could say.

- Oh, yeah. There's quite a lot of humans there. Why did you come to the North? Seethe's territory in the South was nearer.

- Because there are many humans in the South, so all that demons can do there is hiding.

They went on chatting, long after Night had given up the project of understanding that strange guy. He gave a last attempt just before to leave, as the sun was setting.

- But, Geiss, if you don't fight, what do you do all the day long?

Geiss extended his arm toward West, pointing at the scarlet sky.

- Looking at things like that. There are things I watch because I want to understand, and others I watch because they're beautiful. The moon, for example. Or the sun. Or just the trees.

- You really, really never feel like fighting? When you're insulted, or…

- No matter how strong you are, Night, you can't take the moon away, right? So I can still watch it. Why would I be upset?

Night spent his time watching the moon until sunrise, to the point his eyes almost hurt. He liked the moon, too. It was beautiful indeed. From that day on, Night stopped watching constantly if someone was attacking, and watched the sky instead. Every full moon, he understood deep inside what Geiss meant. Beautiful.

The moon has fallen. That's what Night had first thought. They were all bawling, 'a pure blood, a pure blood', but they were wrong. It was more than any demon. No being born on earth could bear that radiant beauty. It was far too subtle, far too sharp to be the sun. It was the moon. Night was born to be the moon's servant. Of course. The moon reigns upon the world after sunset, and Night was a being of that time. So he gave a name to that newcomer. 'Leader'. Whatever rule and command he had earned throughout long effortful decades, he handed it over gladly to that beautiful being.

Now he didn't have to wait sunset to watch the moon.


	5. Chapter 5: Night & Blood & Ishuca

[Full Moon and Winter Solstice] (More Night, more involving Blood.)

Night gave up everything. All he asked in return was to stand by his side.

But he had been deceived. That full-blood demon, bright as a star, was but a puppet. He'd never see Night, never talk to him. He was looking in the air, speaking to the void. His world was empty, Night was not part of it.

Night had always known that. He had always thought that was okay. After all, as long as Leader remained with them, it was okay. A part of him, however tiny it was, was here in Toei, near Night. That was an achievement already.

But even that had been taken away. A war had been wedged. The leader was bored. He slain some priests, and head priests ended up taking him away. Night hadn't been able to kill him, so he had let those priests take care of that. Anything was fine to the leader. Nothing had a meaning to him. Nothing, and especially not Night. The leader he worshipped so faithfully was but a puppet. A beautiful puppet, but not a living being. Some thing even Night could replace by some kind of copy. When a puppet is broken you just get a new one. So Night had cursed the life of the leader. So that he would live. So that he would feel, even if it was pain and despair. Night didn't believe the leader had to care about them, or about anything at all. But that he was gone, that he had even taken that away from Night, not even leaving behind the illusion that at some point, he had been something but a lifeless thing, that was more than he could take.

Night knew in the bottom of his heart that the clone he had created, however powerful and beautiful it may be, would not replace the leader. It was maybe just in Night's heart, but leader had a soul somewhere. The ability to learn, to change, to feel. Night knew he had. Or had had. For now he was dead for sure, and that 'soul' had long died.

Yet Night was waiting. He waited the first day, the second, every single day during 60 years. He never doubted that leader would be back. He never doubted it, because doubting, because considering he might be gone for good, was far too hard. Was not enought something he could figure. Night was aware of that as well, and he cursed his own weakness. He cursed himself that was expecting the leader to appear behind every stone, every tree. As if they had let leader live, anyway. As if leader had fought for his life, to begin with.

Night pretended he didn't watch the full moon anymore. He stayed all the night long in that cave where the leader used to dwell, and he didn't look up at the enlightened sky. He was merely pretending. He was just watching another moon, inside of his memories.

But Night's wish was eventually granted. Leader was back. Back in Toei after sixty years.

His presence had wakened Night from a six-decades-long slumber. Yet it was a different feeling. He had changed. He was able to change.

He was not the flawless demon he used to be. Night's wish and curse had been so fully granted that he could barely believe it. The leader cared now. He felt, even fear, and he even…smiled. But the beauty of that smile, the first he saw blooming on the leader's lips, was tainted in Night's eyes. Night still wasn't satisfied. Night was jealous, Night was furious.

He had known from the start that the human was not a mere toy. It had never been in the leader's tastes to bring a human along and take advantage of him, and enjoy himself as he plunged into darkness. And there was that new look in his clear eyes, that new expression on his face, that could not come from Night's prayers only. Or in a very, truly wretched way. He never took his eyes off this human. He was caring, according to Night's wish. But he was caring for that thing he kept on calling 'Ishuca', in a voice that Night loathed, and surely would not have loathed that much if leader had said 'Night' instead.

And what infuriated him even more was how different this human was. Night had lived through two centuries and a half, and that thing was less than a newborn like Zaha. Night was tall and strong, avert, and that thing was weak, frail, unable even to feel the approach of danger when countless demons where a meter far from him. Night was a being of the dark, and this was a thing of sun and fire. That thing possessed nothing but the leader's name and heart, and that made all that Night had meaningless in comparison. Night had tried to convince himself for a while that leader was merely desiring the body of that thing. After all, despite being a human's and a male's, it was a lovely body. Long slim legs, thin waist, narrow shoulders, frail neck, huge eyes and sunny silly smile…No, seriously, who would ever _desire_ that? It was even too dumb to be funny. All it could arise was the urge to tear it apart. It did smell good, Night admitted. It smelled delicious. It was top of the line food, but Night reasoned, if the leader had been planning to eat that, then it wouldn't be here, calling the leader 'Blood' when it shouldn't even have a right to taint leader with his eyes.

And who would make a _promise_ to food?

Night hated that new leader. And hated himself even more, because he knew that it was not true.

Night had always been able to see in the darkness. When there was no light, his eyes could still discern shapes and colours. And yet Night was blinded. Blinded by that bright smile that he was not used to. Night had never been very talented for scheming. Yet when he took that human to the cave where leader laid unconscious, he felt like it was the conclusion of some plan he had prepared since the leader had come back. To get rid of that disgusting being, and to take the leader back. Night was well aware leader would hate him. But leader would have no place to go anymore, so he'd stay in Toei. Someday, he'd forget. Someday that name 'Ishuca' would be reduced to nothing. All would be back to what it was before. To the exception that the leader was now alive (and that his short hair made him look younger.) He might even forgive Night. That was just a human, after all. A commonplace human. Mere food. A happy ending.

Yet Night, however blinded he was, knew that this happy ending would remain a dream for the full-moon days. That was not so simple. No commonplace human would gladly accept to be eaten by a beast, however beautiful it was. No normal demon, either. That 'Ishuca' thing and him had that in common, that it if was for leader, then their life was but an offering of little value. Maybe…maybe that 'Ishuca' thing did feel a lot for the leader. Maybe, Night then knew, I was just jealous. That he should have what I never dared to dream of. That he was able to do carelessly what I couldn't dare in a hundred years.

But envy was not needed at that time. Night had to face things and replace them in right order. Top priority is…?

And that human is necessary for that. That human is, but I am not. That's unfair, but demons have not to care about what is fair, right, and what is wrong. This was not because he felt guilty. Though he did, maybe, a little. Because leader had screamed so desperately, and in none of his wildest curses, Night had ever wished that. Top priority. That's all. Night wasn't needed for anything, so at least he could try to be of use.

But the stupid human could not understand that. That 'Ishuca' person cared for what was right, wrong, what made people sad or not. Because he was human, and humans doesn't live long enough to let time wash away hatred and sorrow. But he might be right on one point, Night thought as Geiss dragged him out of his kekkai. However long you wait, dead won't be back, ever. If the 'Ishuca' boy had died, then he would never have been back to fill the hole in the leader's heart, despite his sunny considerations of becoming a ghost. And now, if Night died then Night would never be back, and the leader would…grieve…for him?

Why was it that the human he despised and hated most on earth was the one to tell him what he had always been yearning to hear?

But when Ishuca had hugged the leader close, concealing his black clothing to Night, the four long red lines on his white skin and shirt looked like wounds made to the moon. And Night didn't want the moon to be wounded. Maybe Ishuca-san was part of the moon too, after all. Yes, that was it. Ishuca-san was not only what had changed the leader. He was this changing itself. He was the leader's smile, caring eyes and short hair. He was the leader's childish behaviour. He was the leader's heart. And Night was not to be jealous of that, because it was tantamount to be jealous of the leader. It was nonsense.

So now, when once every month the full moon would rise, Night would return there, where the leader used to live, and look up at the moonlight. Its light wasn't only golden hair's or clear eyes' or immaculate skin's light. It was a radiant smile's light, and it made Night, if kind of melancholic still, very, really, truly happy.


End file.
